Get Annoyed
by Hsh623
Summary: Diary seorang Oh Sehun yang kesal dengan namja tan yang bernama Kai, Choco Milk Couple Event #904 #0904 Kaihun, Kai seme uke sehun, oneshoot


Notes : okey, author sebetulnya sudah lama gak nulis Kaihun terutama untuk ngelanjutin The Bad X The goodnya, karena sibuk sama Krisyeolnya, tapi demi project anniversarry Kaihun, okelah, dan sorry yang nungguin lanjutan the bad x the good #ChocoMilkCoupleevent #904 #0904

.KAIHUN.

88 X 94

Get Annoyed

Rated T

(All Sehun's POV)

.

.

.

13-04-2016

Oke, Dear Diary boleh gak aku cerita soal seseorang namja tan yang suka buat aku kesal? Bermula dari aku SMA. Sebenarnya gini awalnya siapa dia siapa aku, dia kakak kelas sih meski umur kita sama, dan aku hanya anak baru plus adik kelas. Awal ketemu tuh karena..

*Flashback*

Aku terlambat ke sekolah gara gara telat bangun maklum anak kost-an kalau tidur di bangunin alarm bukan eomma, aku yang notabene murid baru masih kurang tau letak posisi kelasku, jadi sesampai di sekolah langsung ke mading lihat peta sekolah,

"Kelas 10-2? 10-2?" Kataku sambil nyari di peta, ketika ketemu langsung lari ala flash, menurutku aku sudah menemukan kelas ku aku langsung masuk, aneh, mereka sedang rapat kelas sepertinya dengan pemimpinnya adalah namja tan yang sepertinya agak galak, tampak dari mata tajamnya melihatku

"Kau siapa?" Katanya, ya, aku hanya garuk kepala

"Oh Sehun?!" Kataku

"Murid baru rupanya" kata namja berkuping caplang

"Duduk di bangku yang kosong sana, lain kali jangan terlambat" lanjutnya, aku agak bingung sebetulnya bukankah kita semua murid baru? Sama-sama anak kelas 10? Aku hanya duduk mengikuti arahannya

Pria tan tadi melanjutkan rapatnya, ngomong ngomong dia sanagt berwibawa ketika berdiri di depan kelas menjelaskan tentang program pembelajaran anak kelas 11... Wait? Kelas 11?!

Aku angkat tangan, "kak, boleh tanya ini kelas berapa?"

"Loh kok panggil kakak? Ini kelas 11-2" jawab si kuping caplang yang tadi, oke aku agak malu dan kikuk

"Oh gitu ya, sorry ya kak, aku salah kelas" kataku sambil mengambil tasku

"Emang kau anak kelas berapa?"

"10" cicitku, seluruh kelas menertawakanku kecuali namja tan itu dia memandangiku tapi tidak tertawa

"Aduh, aduh dia membuatku menangis, seluruh kelas 10 ada di lantai 2, tinggal turun satu lantai dari sini" kata namja yang kelihatan agak girly

"Terima kasih, sunbae, maaf sudah menyusahkan" kataku lalu memberi hormat dan lari, ketika aku melewari namja tan tadi aku bisa mencium parfumnya yang wangi sangat ciri khas dan menggoda, aku agak pangling dibuatnya stelah keluar dari kelas aku lihat pamflet di depan kelas bertuliskan 11-2 'Dasar Oh Sehun PABBO! PABBO!'

*end of Flashback*

Itulah awal perjumpaan ku dengannya, tadinya aku pikir aku tidak akan berjumpa namja tan itu lagi tapi wangi parfumnya selalu membuat terngiang tentangnya sampai 3 bulan aku sekolah, ada acara pensi nah disana ada penampilan dari klub klub yang ada di sekolah termasuk klub dance, disitulah aku melihatnya lagi setelah sekian lama, semua gadis dan namja uke berteriak kepada anak klub dance yang tampil memukau bahkan aku sampai tak berkedip untung sahabat baikku Baekhyun menyadarkanku

*Flashback*

"Oh Sehun, Ohseh? Woii!" Kata Baekhyun

"Apaansih cabe" kataku marah fokusku diganggu

"Aku tau kalau anak klub dance tuh gagah dan keren tapi gak sampai segitunya kalee" kata Baekhyun

"Eh cabe busuk, wajar dong namanya nengo yang indah indah" kataku

"Kayak Kai sunbae atau Chanyeol sunbae? Gak mungkin Taemin sunbae kau kan bukan seme" kata Baekhyun

"Kau ngomong apaansih siapa mereka, lagian aku tuh uke tapi manly" kataku bangga

"Ya ampun, jadi uke aja bangga, yah nama anggota klub dance yang tadi, noh yang tan itu Kai, yang tinggi itu yang kayak dobi namanya Park Chan, lalu yang uke itu Taemin" kata Baekhyun sok ngejelasin

"Oh, jadi yang ganteng itu namanya Kai" aku mengangguk paham

"Eh, jangan berani suka sama dia, hati hati loh, fanbase Kai paling kuat di sekolah kita" kata Baekhyun, gila loh anak sekolahan kayak Kai bisa punya fanbase wajar sih dia ganteng and cakep

Ketika aku sedang sibuk ngomongin klub dance, performance selanjutnya adalah klub Ballet, yang membuat fokusku kembali ke atas panggung, penampilannya gak kalah keren sama anak klub Dance apalagi salah satu anggotanya yang namanya Jennifer Kim dia cantik banget gua suka sama dia, suka ya, pengen dekat aja gitu

"Hei, Baek, yang si Jennifer itu cantik ya" kataku sambil nunjuk nunjuk

"Tadi katanya uke sekarang mendadak straight" kata Baekhyun

"Bercanda, cepetan kasih tau info Jenni, aku pengen PDKT" kataku

"Ya ampun, bayi kayak loh sok-sokan PDKT, ya udah sebagai teman yang baik aku kasih tau, katanya dia dekat sama anak dance wajar sih kalau anak Ballet dekat sama anak dance, tapi ingat kalau putus cinta jangan menangis di pangkuan emak cabe" kata Baekhyun

"Iya, janji" kataku

*end of Flashback*

Semenjak pensi aku ikut klub dance yah tujuannya supaya dekat gitu sama si Jenni, ternyata mau masuk klub dance itu pakai seleksi malah jurinya si Kai ganteng plus galak itu aku kan gugup, syukur aku lulus, dan betul kata Baekhyun anak Ballet sering main sama anak Dance, tapi aku selalu gak punya kesempatan untuk dekat karena sih Jenni sibuknya sama Kai mulu, seriusan dulu aku itu pernah bilang Kai itu ganteng? Dancenya keren? Semenjak hari itu aku ngerasa ada permusuhan diantara kami demi memperebutkan Jenni, aku gak pernah muji Kai, ketika dance aku gak pernah ikuti instruksi dancenya selalu buat gerakan sendiri, sampai aku dikenal sebagai hoobae pemberontak, itu juga demi Jenni

Rasa gak suka aku sama Kai makin tumbuh ketika aku tau kalau dia selalu membuang hadiah hadiah dari fanbasenya dia, emang ya si temsek satu ini kejam banget, sehun gak suka, gak suka! Kok malah aku yang kesal. Ya, begitupah orang menganggapi kami sebagai Rival dalam mendapatkan hati Jenni, tapi dia selalu bilang..

*Flashback*

"Aku? Rival cecunguk satu ini? Gak mungkin, belum perang aja sudah kalah" kata Kai sambil menunjukku

"Hei, tuan hitam jangan songong gitu, kita kan gak tau kedepannya" kataku membalasnya dengan nyalang

"Hei, hei, jangan bertengkar" kata Chanyeol

"Oh ya, kalau gitu kita taruhan, siapa yang jadi pacar Jenni dia dapat apapun yang dia mau dari yang kalah" kata Kai

"Oke, aku terima, kalau kau kalah kau akan jadi budakku seumur hidup" kataku

"Deal, tapi jika kau yang kalah kau akan tidur dengan ku sampai aku bosan dengan mu?" Kata Kai, sebetulnya disini aku yang bego atau terlalu bersemangat main mengiyakan saja malah percakapan kami direkam oleh Kai, akibatnya setelah pulang sekolah aku berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan hati Jenni sebelum Kai sampai aku tidak tidur, tapi ketika besok paginya di halaman sekolah semua kerumunan mengelilingi lapangan aku heran, jadi aku tanya kenapa?

"Kim Kai, menembak Jenni?" Katanya, wow, sebegitu cepat pergerakannya, oh ternyata dewi fortuna tak memihak kepadaku, mereka jadian, dan itulah akhir dari hidupku

Sepulang sekolah aku disuruh Kai untuk menetapi janjinya, aku melakukannya meski ragu di ruang kelas yang kosong, padahal aku berharap first sex ku sama orang yang kusuka, setelah bermain panas aku tak sekolah tiga hari kedepan, Baekhyun yang notabene mak cabe terus terus memojokkan ku menanyakan kenapa aku tak datang dan akhirnya aku pun bercerita, sambil menangis di pangkuan emak cabe

Hari hari mulai berganti hingga aku kelas 11, Kai tak pernah bosan malah dia menambah jadwal kami yang tadinya sebulan sekali jadi seminggu tiga kali kayak les, bedanya sekarang dia udah putus sama Jenni dengan alasan bosan, sumpah ketika dia ngomong gitu pengen ku tinju, hubungan kami masih tanpa status dan cuma Baekhyun, Chanyeol cs yang tau, soal kalau fanbasenya tau aku bisa dikeroyok masa, aku mulai akrab dan terbiasa dengannya malah aku bisa ngelenggang keluar masuk apartermen dia yang merupakan impian fans nya, meski terkadang kami suka bertengkar kami mulai mengerti satu sama lain

Seperti Kai itu keras kepala, overprotektif, gak suka sayur, atau dia yang tahu kalau aku suka bubble tea, mudah merajuk, dan yang lain lain

"Hei, kau jangan lupa ya, jadwal kita, kunci ada di alas kaki, jangan lupa masakan makan malam" kata Kai

"Oke, emang kau mau kemana dulu? Kenapa gak pulang bareng" kataku

"Biasa mau nongkrong bareng Idiot genks" kata Kai

"Hushh, hati hati loh kalau Kris Hyung dengar pacar dobinya dikatain" kataku

"Aku gak takut sama naga tonggos" kata Kai lalu pergi

Sebetulnya aku iri dengan Chanyeol yang punya kekasih yang mencintai dia apa adanya dan ditembak begitu, aku ingin hubungan yang jelas tidak seperti ini, kalau aku boleh jujur aku mulai suka dengan Kai dan itu wajar dia tampan, aku juga sangat suka sentuhannya seperti aku berada di dunia delusi, tapi itu juga wajar karena aku juga sudah sering tidur dengannya

Hingga aku lulus dari SMA inipun aku tetap bersamanya, rasa suka ku di kelas 11 menjadi cinta, tapi Kai tak pernah peka, tak apa jika aku bisa ada di dekatnya, dia kuliah dibidang musik dan karena dia aku juga kuliah di bidang musik, aku mulai tinggal satu apartemen dengannya, kami saling dekat kekeluarga kami misal aku sering ke rumah orang tua Kai begitu pun sebaliknya, tapi ya kami hanya dua namja tanpa status, bahkan Baekhyun sudah punya pacar bule, yang paling parah Chanyeol yang gak kuliah karena lagi hamil dan udah nikah sama Kris, mereka itu cuma buat aku iri aja, tapi salah aku juga sih pengecut gak bisa bilang perasaan ku sama kayak aku sama Jenni dulu.

Hingga aku dinyatakan hamil, aku bingung aku syok, mau bilang gimana ke Kai, jadi aku mutusin curhat sambil nangis sama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berpengalaman, kalau Taemin jangan tanya, mereka suruh ungkapin perasaanku ke Kai, jadi pas malamnya aku dah siapin kata kata gitu

"Emm.. Kai aku mau bilang sesuatu samamu" kataku agak ragu ragu

"Aku juga, Sehun aku tau kau jenuh dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini jadi kita akhiri saja" kata Kai, lagi lagi dia buat aku sebal dia mengakhiri hubungan kami sebelum memulai, aku bingung kepala ku mau pecah semuanya terjadi begitu saja

Sampai ulang tahun ku yang ke 23 tahun ini, aku pulang dengan perutku agak membuncit wajar kandunganku sudah 2 bulan, aku tinggal di apartemennya Kai dia bilang hadiah untukku yang mau di apa apain dia, dia tinggal sama orang tuanya, aku pulang dengan badan letih 2 jam lagi ulang tahunku tiba tiba ketika aku hendak tidur, Kai muncul

"Sehun" katanya

"Kai! Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Tanya ku

"Lihatlah ke bawah balkon" kata Kai aku mengikutinya

Aku kaget dibawah ada teman temanku dan orang tua, kerabat ku, mereka membawa karangan bunga dan berteriak

'Marry Him!'

"Oh Sehun, maukah kau menjadi Kim Sehun, untuk selamanya?" Kata Kai berlutut

"Sorry baru ungkapin sekarang but i do love you before you said it to Baekhyun and Chanyeol" kata Kai, tentu ini surprise ulang tahun yang luar biasa untukku

"Kai..hiks..hiks" aku menangis maklum sensitive ibu hamil

"Bahkan aku mencintaimu sebelum aku sama Jenni jadian" kata kai lagi, nah yang ini bikin aku kesal, aku memukulinya habis habisan

"Sorry buat baby hun jadi gini mempora porandakan hatimu, aku juga tau kalau kau juga sebal denganku, makanya selain lamaran ini aku juga membawakan mu kado" kata Kai, dia memberikan aku Diary

"Ini kalau kau kesal tulis di diary ini, kalau kau get annoyed with me" kata Kai, aku memeluknya dan kami berciuman

End of Flashback

Now, tanggal 13-04-2016 sehari setelah ultahku sih, dan aku senang bisa menulis kekesalan ku di buku ini, meski di campuri bahagia, thanks daddy nini

Sehun

.

.

.

"Kkkkk, ada ada saja dia" kata Kai sambil membaca Diary Sehun

End

Review please, thanks for reader


End file.
